Meet The Family
by IvyPoison12
Summary: Santana offers the dance studio in her house for regionals practice but when her mum orginises a Lopez family reunion on the same day, well, lets just say its eventfull. R
1. Chapter 1: Place To Practice

**So this is just a story I had the idea for a couple of weeks ago but then I got bored in my maths lesson and started putting the idea to words in the notepad I always carry.**

**This is just a short taster of the story, to see if you guys like it or not.**

**Chapter 1: Place Too Practice**

"Guys we have a problem" Will tells the glee club as he walks into the room "Sectionals is coming and Figgins has sold out the auditorium to pay for school funds so we now have no place to practice. Looks like we're going to have to drop out guys."

"We can practice at San's house" Brittany tells them

"As much as I'm sure we'd all love to prance around Santana's living room I'm not really sure that's the right place for regionals rehearsal" Rachel tells her

"Who said anything about her living room?" Brittany asks "I was talking about the dance studio." Now she had their attention

"What dance studio?" Puck asks

"Ugh." Santana scoffs "My parents have a habit for family reunions but now theirs like twenty three of us or something, well anything this year will be minus five for all the religious snobs which is actually only two but then you have their kids and stuff. Not that I care about Aunt Elenor's opinion anyway. She only married my uncle for the money and now she just walks all over him which is kinda disturbing to look at. So, anyway, my parents decided the kitchen wasn't big enough and that they wanted us all in one room so they knocked out the walls of seven of the spare rooms to make a massive room, it's got a stage in it so sometimes me and Brit use it to practice dance routines and stuff and the actual room is a lot like a dance studio. There are mirrors on the walls so the adults can see the kids without really looking and the floor is the same type of material to make it easy to clean up spills. There's bars too but that only because Brits started to teach little kids how to dance in there."

"Would your parents mind us using it?" Will asks

"No, they barely go in there anyway. Not today though."

"Why not today?" Puck asks

"Because I have dance classes in there today." Brittany tells him

"Since when did you give dance classes?"

"Were you not listening to a word I just said?" Santana asks sarcastically

"Yeah but I'm still confused, who does she teach?"

"Kids who can't afford regular dance lessons." Brittany tells him "Dancing is a passion but it's expensive, there are a lot of talented kids who can't afford to take lessons so I teach them instead."

"So you don't get any money out of it?" Puck asks

"It's not about the money, it's about the gift." Brittany tells him "Me and San'll ask her mum after school."

"Awesome!" Will exclaims "Looks like sectionals is a go!"

**...**

**Should I continue?**

**R&Rxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**Thanks val-cb, BrittSnixx, Pippa and RedAndBlond for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: Choices**

"Mum!" Santana calls "Mum you in?"

"Yep" Her mum calls from the kitchen, Santana and Brittany make their way in there and Brittany grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge

"Mum….?" Santana asks

"What do you want?"

"Can I bring the whole glee club over tomorrow? Like, to practice in the dance studio?"

"Doesn't Brittany have classes?"

"That's today" Brittany tells her "Please Maria, we don't have anywhere else to practice and that means we might have to pull out of the competition. And it's our last chance!"

"Fine but don't make too much noise"

"This is Rachel Berry we're talking about." Santana says

"Can't you just like gag her or something?" Santana raises an eyebrow at her mum "Kidding."

"That's a great idea actually" She smirks "Might have to try it some time." The doorbell rings at that point, saving further discussion

"Ben, Lizzie and Hannah are here!" Brittany calls as the seven year olds bound into the Lopez kitchen with their respective parents

"Hey Tana!" Hannah says, bounding up to her. Brittany teaches these three on a Tuesday and another set of three older kids on a Friday so they all know the Lopez family quite well and their parents have become good friends with Maria.

"You guys ready to dance?" Brittany asks them

"Yeah!" They respond enthusiastically as Brittany and Santana lead them to the dance studio, Santana usually sits through the lessons, sometimes helping teach them. Once they are gone the four mothers sit down

"Those two are so good with them" Hannah's mother starts

"They're talented as well" Bens mum adds in

"It's so kind the way they're offering our kids dance lessons for almost nothing." Lizzies mum agrees as the phone rings

"I need to take this" Maria excuses herself, leaving the other women talking about how amazing Brittana are.

"Hola Mama" Maria answers the phone "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" Katia Rivera, Santana's Abuelita, answers

"I'm great. Why are you calling?"

"Oh just to tell you that we're all coming to yours for a family reunion tomorrow afternoon."

"Everyone?" Maria asks, regretfully

"Everyone minus Alma, Elenor, Anton, Jose and Aura. Only two of which actually have a problem with Santana, the other three are just under Elenors control."

"Santana doesn't like Elenor much anyway."

"What about Alma?" Maria doesn't answer "It's hit her hard hasn't it?"

"Yeah"

"I hope Alma accepts her in the end." They stay silent for a moment until Katia breaks it "So are w okay for a Lopez family reunion with two Rivera's and a Pierce. Brittany will be there right?"

"When isn't she? Brittany's part of the family"

"So yeah, twenty of us?"

"Thirty five" Maria mutters under her breath, adding in the extra members of glee club and Mr Schue

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing." Maria tells her

"Okay well adios!"

"Adios." Maria says less enthusiastically and cuts the line. "Santana is going to kill me."

…

"Guys its official, you're all coming over to practice in the dance studio tonight" Santana says walking into the choir room

"Santana are you sure there'll be enough room for all sixteen of us and Mr Schue" Joe asks

"Positive." Brittany tells him

"Right so what songs do you guys think we should do for regionals? Remember that the theme is pop music"

"Us trouble-tones are already working on our number" Mercedes tells him

"What are you doing then?"

"Surprise."

"We could do Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis mashed with Take a Chance on Me by JLS for our opening number." Santana suggests "Me and Britt got bored and mashed them together the other day"

"They go really well together" Brittany adds

"Okay so would that be a duet or what?"

"Three people" Brittany tells him

"What about Unholy Trinity?" Kurt asks "I mean, Brittana wrote it and I kinda wanna see those three perform together."

"Is that okay with you Quinn?" Mr Schue asks her

"It's more than okay!" Quinn exclaims "I get to sing at a competition without winning another competition that was rigged by Finchel!"

"Or being one of two girls performing in the new directions" Tina reminds her

"That too"

"Any ideas for the group number?"

"Katy Perry!" Blain practically yells

"No." Santana tells him "We can't do _anothe_r one of her songs."

"What about Jessie J?" Rachel asks

"Oh my god is this Rachel Berry listening to decent music?" Santana asks, shocked

"I thought you only did Broadway?" Brittany adds

"No, I do listen to other people and I think that Rainbow would be a good song for us."

"Yes!" Quinn agrees

"Sounds good to me" Puck adds, they all stare at him "What? That bitch is hot!"

"Perv."Quinn tells him

"Rihanna is so much hotter" Sam argues

"Are you seriously doing this?" Santana asks

"Katy Perry!" Mike yells

"Ew." Artie argues

"Stop it" Rachel tells them "Argue about who's the hottest when we don't all have to sit through it."

"Fine." The boys agree

"Operation Santana's house is officially a go" Rachel announces

"Freak." Santana tells her

**...**

**What drama do you want to see happen at the Lopez house when the glee club meet the whole family?**

**R&Rxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Shit

**Thanks to Pippa and Salamander92**

**Chapter 3: Oh Shit.**

They take the minibus over too Santana's house in order not to block up the street, Mr Schue drives and Santana sits in the passenger seat to give directions

"I thought Santana was from Lima Heights Adjacent." Mercedes sniggers

"Did her family move here" Tina asks

"No they've always lived here" Brittany tells them

"So she just made it up?" Finn asks

"No, she spent her childhood at her Abuela's house, it was like her safe place. Her Abuela lives in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"It must of hit her hard when she kicked her out" Artie comments, the glee club all turn their heads to look at Santana who is leaning her head against the cool glass of the window

"I can hear you you know" She says without turning around, she turns to Mr Schue "Take a left" He turns into Santana's road "Park here, we'll walk down" She tells him and he stops the car. They all get off and follow Santana down the street. Suddenly she stops "Shit." She curses

"What?" Brittany asks, then she spots the six cars in front of Santana's house "Damn."

"Whats going on?" Finn asks

"I'm going to kill her." Santana says dangerously and storms up to her front door, banging on it. A tall man who looks about twenty opens it.

"Santana!" He says with a clear Spanish accent and reaches to hug her, he's stopped by her hand

"Why are you here?"

"Your mum called a family reunion" He eyes the glee club "Lemme guess, you made the mistake of telling her you were bringing people over." Santana nods

"You gonna let us in so I can yell at her?"

"Sure" He says and unblocks the door, Brittany runs straight in along with Santana but the rest hang back

"Come on in we don't bite" He tells them "Well, Rosa might" The glee club walk slowly p the steps into Santana's house

"You guys can go if you want" She tells them "We're not going to get any practice done around these people"

"You can stay if you want though" The guy adds "I'm Antonio by the way, Santana's cousin"

"I think I want to stay actually" Quinn says to Santana "I mean, I've met your mom but I'm really intrigued about the rest of your family." The rest of the glee club nods in agreement

"I'll go home" Will tells them "Just tell your parents where you are" He says and walks out the door

"Well this is just great." Santana comments "Come on then" She tells the glee club and walks down a set of stairs into what looks like a basement. When they get down there Santana and Brittany are immediately noticed

"Britt! Tana!" Two little girls run up to Santana and Brittany who each pick one up

"This is Cass" Brittany tells them as the little girl in her arms hides into her shoulder "She's shy" She explains

"And this is Rosa" Santana introduces the girl in her arms who is grinning and waving frantically at the glee club, just then a little boy with a cane walks up to them and Santana bends down and picks him up, he flinches "Its Tana" She whispers to him and he giggles

"Hey hey Tana" He says "Brit" He says and reaches out his arm in Brittany's direction, she hi fives him and he giggles again

"This is Marco" Santana tells them "He's partly blind but he can still see outlines of stuff"

"The doctor says I'm getting better" He tells the glee club. Then a girl who looks about sixteen walks up with a grumpy expression on her face

"Hi, I'm Ariella Lopez, I'm sixteen and in a bad mood at the moment so please leave me alone" She tells them and storms off. Santana rolls her eyes and spots Rory gazing after Ariella longingly

"Don't even think about it leprechaun" She tells him "She's way out of your league and her brother would kill you anyway. So would I."

"Why is she in a bad mood?" Finn asks

"Oh she's bi-polar" Santana explains "Her emotions are a tad out of control"

"Santana!" A loud voice calls across the room "Sup!" The twenty year old says walking up to her, they hug briefly and he turns to the glee club "I'm Julio, Ariella's brother. Now Puckerman I've heard all about you and if you so much as look at her your dead. That clear?" Puck swallows and nods and Julio smiles

"Brittana!" A shout comes from across the room "Maria quiere que usted en la cocina!"

"Viene!" Santana calls, puts the kids down and grabs Brittany's hand "Show them around" She tells Julio and they head off to the Kitchen where Maria is cooking. Santana storms in, ranting in Spanish

"No puedo creer que hicieras eso! Te digo que desea que el estudio de baile para practicar lo que sólo tuvo que llamar a una reunión familiar con sangre? Eso es mierda! No creo que! Tenemos que practicar!"

"Santana calm down!" Maria interupts. "Look I'm sorry but this is the day your Abuelita offered!"

"You could of said no! This isn't-"

"Santana!" A shout comes from the kitchen

"This isn't over" She tells her mum as her and Brittany run back to the room "What happened?" She asks, Antonio walks up to her

"Ariella overheard the adults talking about the Abuela situation" He explains, gesturing over to the sixteen year old who is sitting in a corner crying, her mum is trying and failing to comfort her. Santana goes and sits next to her, wrapping her arms around the girl. She nods at Brittany who goes to sit at the piano. She plays the opening bars of 'Bridge of Light' by P!nk. It was in the movie 'Happy Feet Two' which they'd had to watch at the last family reunion. Santana smiles, Ariella had been transfixed by that song. Santana starts to sing.

**SANTANA:  
****Just when you think, hope is lost  
And giving up, is all you got,  
Blue turns black, your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here**

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight  
That's when love turns night-time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

Julio picks up a guitar and Antonio goes and plays a soft beat on the drums

**When your feet are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone**

Brittany opens her mouth and joins in with the singing

**SANTANA AND BRITTANY:  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun**

Maria has walked into the room and joins in along with Katia

**SANTANA+BRITTANY+MARIA+KATIA:  
Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost**

**That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight**

Antonio and Julio join in

**SANTANA+BRITTANY+MARIA+KATIA+ANTONIO+JULIO:  
That's when love turns night-time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**SANTANA:  
Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in**

The rest of the Lopez's all join in

**THE LOPEZ'S+BRITTANY:  
That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight**

The glee club finally join as well and Santana pulls Ariella up to dance with her, she's now smiling through the tears as her and Santana spin around the room

**ALL:  
That's when love turns night-time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**

**SANTANA:  
Only love can build us a bridge of light...  
Of light...  
Of light**...

"Thank you" Ariella whispers and hugs Santana, the hug quickly turns into a group hug which the glee club get dragged into. They'd made it through the first bit of drama in the Lopez family reunion.

**...**

**Okay so now you kinda know the Lopez family (you've been introduced to all the kids) what drama do you think should happen?**

**PLEEEEEEEEESE review! *Puppy dog eyes***


	4. Chapter 4: Reaction

**Tnxxx Pippa (babexxx)**

**Chapter 4: Reaction**

"So let me get this straight," Franchesca Lopez, Santana's aunt and Rosa and Cass's mum, she's shaking baby Madalyn, Antonio and Marcos little sister, on her knee in an attempt to get her to stop crying "You were supposed to be rehearsing but my lovely sister in law decided it would be a great idea to have a family reunion on the same day?"

"Pretty much" Santana says

"You can still rehearse" Rafael, Franchesca's husband tells them "If you know any of the songs you can perform them"

"We could do the mash up in fairness" Quinn says to the rest of the glee club

"Who sings that?" Rafael asks

"Me and Brittana"

"Attention everybody!" Rafael calls, silencing the room "Santana, Brittany and Quinn have a performance for us!" He drags the girls up to the stage and Santana pulls the cd out of her bag, the music starts, Quinn comes on stage

**QUINN:  
You're so scared to fall in love, cause it leaves you in the dust, every time, every time **

Santana walks on to join her

**SANTANA:  
So you see us all the same, and there words are just a game, spiting lies, dirty lies**

Finally Brittany enters

**BRITTANY:  
I know you know there's something here, but you cannot get past the fear,  
I can help you make it clear **

Santana reaches her hands out to Brittany and Quinn

**SANTANA:  
So when you feel, like trying again, reach out take my hand, see how great it could be, **

Quinn grabs on

**QUINN:  
So fall in love, with someone you can trust, who will never give up, cause you're all that I need **

Brittany takes Santana's hand

**BRITTANY:  
Baby take a chance on me (QUINN+SANTANA: Oh oh oh)  
Baby take a chance on me (QUINN+SANTANA: Oh oh oh)  
Baby take a chance on me (QUINN+SANTANA: Oh oh oh)  
Baby take a chance on me (QUINN+SANTANA: Oh oh oh)**

Quinn comes to the front and the other two fall back

**QUINN:  
You got nothing to lose baby, but you won't know if you don't try, please don't leave me asking why **

Quinn goes back and Santana comes front and centre with the other two flanking her

**SANTANA:  
So when you're ready to choose baby, I'll be there with open arms, with the same love, in my heart… **

Santana holds onto the note and the other two start the next bit

**QUINN+BRITTANY:  
Keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding in love, Keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding in love**

Santana joins in

**QUINN+BRITTANY+SANTANA:  
Keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding in love, Keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding in love **

Brittany and Santana face each other and hold both hands, Quinn stands behind their arms

**BRITTANY:  
I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**SANTANA:  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth **

**QUINN:  
My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing, You cut me open and I,**

Santana pulls away from Brittany

**SANTANA:  
Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain, once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen, **

Brittany goes after Santana and grabs her arm

**BRITTANY:  
But something happened for the very first time with you,  
My hearts melts into the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy,**

Quinn walks up to them

**QUINN:  
Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill your ears try to fill you with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling,**

Santana and Brittany face each other again, smiling

**BRITTANY:  
But nothings greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**SANTANA:  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face**

**BRITTANY:  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, **

**SANTANA:  
Maybe maybe, **

**SANTANA+BRITTANY:  
But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you…**

**QUINN:  
So when you feel like trying again…**

The room applauds

"I definitely think that's a good idea for regionals" Rachel tells them

"Wait, are you giving up on the chance of having a solo?" Santana asks

"Just go with it S" Quinn tells her, Santana rolls her eyes and steps off the stage. Meanwhile at the other side of the room Rosa is talking to Marco

"Which ones your favourite?" Rosa asks Marco, gesturing to the bowl of nuts "I've never tried them before"

"I like the knobbly ones" Marco tells her and Rosa picks one up

"This one?" She asks and Marco reaches out to feel it

"Yeah" He tells her "Mama says they're called hazelnut's"

"Cool" Rosa says and pops one in her mouth

**A couple of minutes later…**

"Mama my throat feels all blocked" Rosa tells Franchesca, her mum doesn't turn around to look at her

"Okay I'll get you a piece of bread, come on" She leads her daughter to the kitchen where she gets a slice of bread. She finally turns around to give it to Rosa and gasps, she gives Rosa the bread. Not taking her eyes off the left side of her daughter's face which is red and swollen, she goes back into the studio to find Maria

"Maria Rosa's having an allergic reaction! Where's the hospital?" This attracts the attention of the whole room who all look over at Rosa as she walks into the room, clutching the piece of bread she's nibbling on. Santana goes over and picks her up

"Tana I don't feel very well" She tells her cousin

"I know baby, were going to have to take you to the hospital for a little bit okay?" Rosa nods and buries her head in Santana's shoulder "I think Mr Schue left the mini bus" She tells the room "We can all fit on it if you all want to come"

…

By the time they get to the hospital the swelling has spread down to her shoulder, still only on her left side, and she's complaining about feeling sick. Santana puts her down and holds her hand as they walk up to the receptionist

"Um, my daughter has had an allergic reaction" Franchesca tells the receptionist

"Whats her name?"

"Rosa Lopez"

"Okay if I can ask you to go and wait in the waiting room"

"She's sick, she needs to see a doctor" Santana tells the woman

"I'm sorry but there are a lot of sick kids in the world and she needs to wait her turn" Suddenly Rosa lurches forward and vomits all over the receptionists desk, "Just take her in" The receptionist tells them, standing away from her now vomit covered desk. Franchesca, Rafael, Santana and Brittany go into the room with Rosa. Santana, Brittany and Rafael come out a few minutes later

"She needs to stay the night" Rafael tells them "We should go back to the house and have dinner now" The others nod and they all go back to the bus. Two bits of drama down. Who knows how many more there'd be.

**...**

**That exact same kind of reaction happened to me when I was seven except we were at a family friends house instead of a family reunion. The receptionist was not very happy.**

**Was that an okayish mash-up?**

**Please review even if its just to say your reading itxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Food

**Chapter 5: Food **

"It's kinda awkward with all these people here" Elijah states

"Yeah, why are they here?" Julio asks

"Because I made the mistake of being nice enough to inform my mum before I bought fifteen people over to make the world amount of noise" Santana says, glaring at her mum across the table

"I learned not to make that mistake the hard way too" Julio laughs

"Oh yeah I remember that as well!" Santana laughs

"That was hilarious" Brittany chimes in

"I love the way Brittany always seems to come to our family reunions" Antonio says

"Its cause you're all awesome" Brittany tells them

"Wouldn't go that far" Santana warns her

"Foods here!" Maria chimes as she walks into the kitchen pushing a buffet cart "I knew there was a reason I got this thing"

The glee club follow the Lopez's lead and queue up by the cart

"Right so we have spicy curry for us Lopez's and Brittany and we have not-so-spicy curry for the kids and the glee club

"Can I have the spicy one Auntie M?" Cass asks, then she adds "Pleeeeese?"

"If there's enough honey" Maria replies

"Wow" Antonio says, elbowing Puck as they come up to the front of the queue "A four year old has stronger taste buds than you, better prove yourself" Puck comes up to Maria

"Can I have the spicy one please"

"You might want to build up to that Noah" Maria warns him "It really is very spicy"

"I'll be fine Mrs Lopez"

"Call me Maria" She tells him as she spoons the curry onto his plate. He goes over to sit next to Santana but is pushed out the way by Cass and then Ariella when he tries the next seat across. He then goes to sit next to Ariella but is shoved aside by Julio. He sighs and goes round the other side of the table next to Quinn.

"Are you sure you want to eat that?" Santana asks

"Sure" Puck says "How bad can it be?" He's got the whole tables attention now. He scoops up a spoonful and puts it in his mouth "Nothing bad bout this"

"Count to ten" Santana tells him, the whole table counts too, all the people who've been there done that grinning

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five four, three, two, one…"

"Aaaagh!" Puck screams "Water!" Santana chucks a glass full in his face "Not like that! Ahhgh!" Finn grabs some water and Puck shoves it down his throat, by this time the whole table is laughing. He finally calms down

"What's wrong with Puck?" Cass asks innocently and eats a spoonful of the curry Puck just screamed over, after ten seconds all she does is wave her hand in front of her mouth a bit

"How does she do that?" Puck asks, annoyed

"It's in the blood" Brittany tells him, taking a spoonful, she has no reaction

"How the hell do you do it then?" Brittany shrugs

"Cause Britt's awesome" Cass says, hi-fiving Brittany across Santana

"Totally" Santana agrees

"Did you know Tana likes girls not boys?" Cass asks Finn "It's like super cool" Finn looks at Santana as if asking for help

"Yes" Santana replies, glaring at Finn "He knew"

"Ohhh…" Antonio says "Is that the guy who…"

"Yes" Santana cuts him off, Antonio and Julio both stand up angrily, glaring at Finn "Guys calm down its fine"

"No it's bloody well not!" Antonio yells "Es sangre no está bien bien, te marginado! No estaban preparados para ello, pero qué le importaba? ¡No! El sangriento y no lo hizo! Él acaba de ... Ugh!" He storms out

"That went well" Santana says, leaning back in her seat, suddenly her, Brittany and Ariella start laughing

"Whats so funny?" Julio asks

"His face!" Ariella tells him between laughs

"So priceless" Brittany laughs

"Sorry" Antonio grumbles, walking back into the room and sitting down, elbowing the girls in the backs on the way which effectively shuts them up. The doorbell rings and Maria gets up to answer it, they hear a voice coming from the hallway

"Having a reunion without me then? Classy." Santana gasps, that's her Abuela's voice.

**...**

**Dun dun dun!**

**R&Rxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: GateCrasher

**So, I feel like I havent updated in ages even though its only been like three days.**

**Thanks Pippa, fangirl44, Val-cb, dogsrock7699 and TwinkSnixx**

**Chapter 6: Gate-Crasher**

_The doorbell rings and Maria gets up to answer it, they hear a voice coming from the hallway_

"_Having a reunion without me then? Classy." Santana gasps, that's her Abuela's voice…_

"Ariella" Santana takes charge "Can you take Madalyn, Cass and Marco up to bed? It's getting late" Ariella nods and heads upstairs, carrying Madalyn. "Quinn, take the rest of the glee club to the living room" Quinn nods understandingly and leads the glee club up the stairs, luckily you don't have to pass the front door to get there and Maria is holding Alma back so that they can get sorted. The rest of the Lopez's gather round Santana and Brittany who are holding hands tightly in the centre of the room, Julio and Antonio take the right and left flanks. Maria leads Alma into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Felix, Katia's husband asks

"Last I checked it's a Lopez family reunion and you and your wife are both Rivera's. So what are you doing here?"

"We're more her family than you are."

"_She_ doesn't deserve family, not until she cleans up her act" Alma, still hasn't seen Santana

"You bitch! Elijah yells

"I am your mother you do not talk to me that way!"

"She's your granddaughter!"

"No granddaughter of mine will be…" She trails off

"Gay. No granddaughter of yours will be gay?" Maria asks her

"It's a sin."

"Whats a sin?" Lara, Ariella's mum asks "Being in love? Because that's all she is."

"She is not in love with _her_. It's immoral. She will burn in hell"

"And you will bun with her" Maria tells her

"For what?"

"Well your wearing trousers today." Kristen, Marcos mum says, catching in "The bible says that's a sin."

"And I know for a fact that your third husband didn't shave. Or any of your three husbands in fact." Elijah says

"Isn't the bible against divorce?" Pedro, Kristen's husband asks

"So how many rules have you broken so far in your miserable little life?" Katia asks

"It's unnatural." Alma replies "She shouldn't love another girl, it's not natural. We should be trying to fix her."

"No, we should be trying to help her accept herself." Lara, Elijah's wife tells her

"Are you all behind her on this?" Everyone nods "Then you will all burn with her."

"We'll burn together." Maria tells her "We'll burn as a family. You'll burn alone."

"So you're choosing her. A _lesbian_. Over me?"

"Yes"

"We should be trying to fix her."

"Why can't you just accept her the way she is?" Kristen asks "She's learned to accept herself, you should be happy."

"Happy?" Alma scoffs "If this is the lifestyle she chooses to live then she'll have to learn to accept that I am no longer her grandmother"

"I accepted that a long time ago." Santana says, the adults part and Alma finally sees her, she eyes her and Brittany's linked hands with disgust

"I see you let the whore in." Alma glares at Brittany "I hope you're happy with what you've done to her"

"Can you guys leave" Santana whispers. The other Lopez's file out but she grabs Antonio and Julio's wrists to make them stay, then quickly slips her hand back to Brittany's

"You corrupted her." Alma says, slowly walking up to Brittany "You are the devils child" She stands right in front of Brittany "You will keep away from her if you know what's good for you"

"Don't talk to Brittany like that." Santana says and pulls the blonde behind her "She didn't corrupt me. I was born a lesbian and I will die a lesbian. I can't change."

"You can and you will" Alma says firmly

"I'm no longer a part of your rapidly shrinking family though _Alma_." Santana tells her "You don't have power over me"

"You need to respect your elders"

"I'll show respect where it's given. You told me it was selfish of me to tell you the truth, a thing that you've spent your whole life telling me to do."

"That sin is a lie." Alma yells "It makes no sense. It goes against mankind"

"A lot of things go against mankind _Alma_. Being gay isn't one of them." Santana glares at Alma. She's had enough of this. All she wants to do is break down and cry. She can't do that in front of this woman. She can't give her the satisfaction. Brittany squeezes Santana's hand, she can tell her girlfriend's struggling. Finally Santana opens her mouth again. "Please leave." She whispers

"I refuse to take orders from you." Alma says blankly

"Get the hell out of my house!" Santana yells. Alma glares at her and suddenly her hand comes across and slaps Santana in the face. She then storm out the room. They hear the front door slam and Santana finally allows herself to cry. Brittany picks her up and takes her to her attic bedroom where Santana cries herself to sleep.

**...**

**Awwwww... I actually almost cried.**

**R&Rxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Morning And Night

**Thanks Pippa and val-cb**

**Chapter 7: Morning and Night**

The people in the living room heard the front door slam shut. They hadn't heard any of the conversation but they could all guess to some extent what was said.

"Should we go?" Finn asks after a little while

"We can't kick you out at this time of night" Maria tells them "You can stay in the other spare rooms"

"The _other_ spare rooms?" Puck asks

"It's a big house, there's the basement slash dance studio thing, the ground floor, two upstairs floors and Santana's attic bedroom" Maria tells him

"Santana sleeps in the attic?" Mercedes asks

"It's a bedroom. Biggest one in the house actually but I could never be bothered to walk up all the stairs"

"How many _spare_ spare rooms are there?" Rachel asks

"Three"

"And Brittany's with Santana?" Rachel asks, figuring it out. Maria nods. Rachel turns to the glee club "Okay so there are three rooms. Me, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar, Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck and Kurt, Blaine, Rory and Artie" They nod, none of them can be bothered to argue with her. Maria leads them up to the rooms. The girls have two doubles and both the boys have a double and a single, all the rooms had one blow up mattress. Rachel and Quinn go on one of the doubles, Tina and Mercedes on the other and Sugar grabs the blow up from the cupboard. Kurt and Blaine go on their double, Artie goes on the single and Rory takes the floor. In the final boys room Puck practically threw himself onto the single bed and Finn rushed to grab the blow up leaving Mike and Sam to take the double.

"This is a massive house" Tina says as the girls sit in a circle on Quinn and Rachel's bed

"Yeah, I mean, I knew Santana was rich but this is just… Wow." Mercedes agrees

"Maria said there were twenty-two rooms" Rachel tells them "And ten of them are spare rooms"

"Three bathroom, two eunsuites" Quinn adds

"Santana's attic bedroom and her parents room" continues Sugar

"A living room, a dining room and two kitchens" Tina follows on

"And a huge dance studio" Mercedes finishes "That's insane."

"I'm guessing that the rooms we took are usually for the people that didn't come" Quinn says "Santana said something about an Aunt Elenor and Uncle Anton"

"Their kids were called Jose and Aura" Rachel adds

"The other one must be Alma's" Tina says. They're all silent for a second, remembering the final piece of drama that night had to give. The look on Santana's face when she heard her grandmother's voice. She'd been terrified.

"Santana grew up with her" Quinn says "Being kicked out by _my_ parents was tough and I hardly ever saw them. Santana idolised Alma."

"I just can't imagine someone hating that much" Rachel says

"I don't think we should be talking about this behind Santana's back" Tina tells them "It's not fair"

"I just feel really bad" Sugar says "I'm pretty sure I can hear her crying"

"Her rooms sound proof" Quinn tells her

"Well, I can picture it"

"Guys stop it now." Mercedes says "Tina's right, we shouldn't be talking about this, we don't even know the whole story"

"This is Santana we're talking about" Rachel says "It's not like she's ever going to tell us"

"She will if she wants to." Quinn says "But we can't push her into doing anything."

"God I'm tired" Mercedes yawns

"We'll probably have to get up early tomorrow morning anyway" Tina says "Santana said something about rehearsing Rainbow"

"You think she'll still be up for that?" Rachel asks

"Performing helps take her mind of things" Quinn says "Why do you think she did the mash-off"

"Yeah, that was like straight after she found out about the commercial" Mercedes says, climbing off Quinn and Rachel's bed and starting to get into her own "She came into the dressing room sobbing" Everyone else slowly starts to get into bed as well

"Night." Quinn says

"Night"

"G-night"

"See ya."

"Mmm"

…

The next morning everyone with the exception of Santana and Brittany are sitting around the table. Antonio is on his phone

"She just sent me handwritten poetry!" He says, exasperated "When will she get that I'm not bloody well interested?"

"Just don't reply" Ariella tells him "That usually works for me"

"With who?" Julio asks defensively "Who was hitting on you?"

"No one" Ariella reassures him "But seriously, don't reply"

"Oh no," Santana says as her and Brittany walk into the room, arms linked "Do reply."

"Really?"

"Yep" Brittany says, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a box of lucky charms "We have just the thing for you to say as well." Santana smirks

"Should we be worried?" Antonio stage whispers to Julio

"I don't know" Julio stage whispers back

Brittany and Santana grin and start to speak in unison "If only your dad's condom hadn't split, you wouldn't be here to write this shit" Ariella bursts out laughing and the majority of the adults around the table snigger.

"Santana!" Julio says "How could you say stuff like that in front of poor, sweet innocent Cassandra"

"Cass'll be fine and besides, you can blame 'poor sweet innocent' Brittany on that one."

"Brittany!" Antonio says

"What? It's the perfect response." She defends "I've totally used that one on Puck before"

"Wait Puck wrote you poetry?" Rachel says

"I think he was drunk." Santana says "Actually considering it was a Friday night and his parents were out of town he was definitely drunk"

"Brittany you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Puck complains

"I didn't" Brittany says "I was climbing into Santana's window when you sent it"

"You could have just used the front door" Maria tells her

"That's no fun though"

"Santana's room's four floors up" Ariella points out "How the hell did you get up there?"

"She flew!" Marco suggests

"If only" Brittany tells him, then she turns to Ariella "I don't actually know how I get up there. It's something to do with the tree I think. I haven't done it in ages though, not since a cop passed and thought I was a robber."

"So you use the door now?" Antonio asks

"Nope." Brittany tells him "I know like seven different ways to get into this house. None of them involved doors or windows."

"I know the one in the basement" Ariella says

"There's two their actually" Brittany tells her, rubbing her thumb over the top of Santana's hand which she's still holding. She can tell Santana's getting uncomfortable

"You okay S?" Julio asks

"Fine." Santana whispers and walks out the room quickly. She couldn't stay in there, everyone was looking at her, they all saw what happened last night. She didn't want them feeling sorry for her. Brittany follows her out

"Santana no one's judging you" Brittany tells her

"They're all pitying me though." Santana says, a single tear sliding down her cheek "I just want to try and forget that it ever happened."

"We could rehearse" Brittany suggests "I mean, performing usually helps"

"When did you become such a genius?" Santana asks, wiping the tear away and grabbing Brittany's hand

…

**Brownie points for whoever can tell me what book I got '**If only your dad's condom hadn't split, you wouldn't be here to write this shit**' from (Most of you probably won't of read it or actually heard of it, or the author… Yeah, good luck with that)**

**Review plz**


	8. Chapter 8: Rainbow

**The majority of this is the song because I only needed a bit of storyline that cant go in chapter 7 or 9 so...**

**Thanks Madame Degrassi19820 and OTHangels for reviewing**

**Chapter 8: Rainbow**

The music starts, the first bit of vocals comes from backstage

**PUCK:  
Go, go!  
BRITTANY:  
Rainbow, rainbow, rainbow  
SANTANA:  
We're the colours of the rainbow  
PUCK:  
Oh oh oh  
BRITTANY:  
Rainbow, rainbow, r-r-rainbow**

Santana walks on, smiling dragging Brittany by the hand, when Santana starts singing they face each other, grinning

**SANTANA:  
He grew up in the city  
(BRITTANY: Yep)  
Had a lot of money  
(BRITTANY: Yep)  
Sponging off his daddy all the time  
He lives in a bubble  
(BRITTANY: Yep)  
Never had to struggle  
(BRITTANY: Yep)  
He's far from the benefit line **

Tina skips on and takes Santana's other hand

**TINA:  
But he feels blue sometimes  
And he blood bleeds red like mine  
The grass is greener on the other side **

**SANTANA:  
What I'm saying is we're all alike **

The other girls come on, Quinn and Rachel from one side, Tina and Mercedes from the other, they cross in the centre and stop when they get to the other side of the stage, while they sing Santana and Brittany move to join Mercedes and Sugar and Tina joins Quinn and Rachel

**QUINN+RACHEL:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (MERCEDES+SUGAR: yeah, yeah)  
QUINN:  
Let's share our pot of gold  
MERCEDES+SUGAR:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (QUINN+RACHEL: yeah, yeah)  
QUINN:  
Everybody's on the yellow brick road**

**QUINN+RACHEL+TINA  
There's enough for you, you, you youyouyou  
MERCEDES+SUGAR+SANTANA+BRITTANY  
There's enough for me, me, me mememe  
QUINN+RACHEL:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (TINA+SANTANA+BRITTANY: yeah, yeah)  
MERCEDES+SUGAR:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (TINA+SANTANA+BRITTANY: yeah, yeah) **

They spread out in a line and go along it for the next part

**MERCEDES:  
Rainbow  
RACHEL:  
Rainbow  
SUGAR:  
Rainbow  
QUINN:  
Rainbow  
BRITTANY:  
Rainbow  
TINA:  
Rainbow  
SANTANA:  
Rainbow**

The girls link arms and step to the back of the stage. Sam comes on pushing Artie and they again face each other in the middle

**SAM:  
There's mummy in the ghetto  
(ARTIE: Yep)  
Gotta work it double  
(ARTIE: Yep)  
Just to pay the bills and get by  
But more power to ya  
(ARTIE: Yep)  
You're doing what you do-a  
(ARTIE: Yep)  
Everybody's steady on the grime**

Kurt comes on with Blaine

**KURT:  
But you feel blue sometimes  
And you're blood bleeds red like mine  
KURT AND BLAINE:  
The grass is greener on the other side  
BLAINE:  
What I'm saying is we're all alike **

Finn and Mike come from one side, Puck and Rory from the other and they do the same thing as the girls. Sam and Artie join Finn and Mike and Kurt and Blaine join Puck and Rory

**FINN+MIKE:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (PUCK+RORY: yeah, yeah)  
FINN:  
Lets share our pot of gold  
PUCK+RORY:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (FINN+MIKE: yeah, yeah)  
FINN:  
Everybody's on the yellow brick road **

They move into the middle and stand in a line

**SAM+ARTIE+FINN+MIKE:  
There's enough for you, you, you youyouyou  
KURT+BLAINE+PUCK+RORY:  
There's enough for me, me, me mememe  
FINN+MIKE:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (SAM+KURT+BLAINE+ARTIE: yeah, yeah)  
PUCK+RORY:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (SAM+KURT+BLAINE+ARTIE: yeah, yeah)**

The girls come forward and slot themselves between the boys

**RORY:  
Hello, hello (GIRLS: ooohoh)  
BRITTANY:  
Why does everybody get so mad?  
MIKE:  
Yellow, yellow (GIRLS: ohohooh)  
BRITTANY:  
It's the colour for the battle in my head  
RACHEL:  
I have a beat in my life like love in my heart  
The sun up in the sky as we rock with the stars  
MERCEDES:  
We just can't keep fighting anymore  
No, no, no **

**GIRLS:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (BOYS: yeah, yeah)  
QUINN:  
Lets share our pot of gold  
BOYS:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (GIRLS: yeah, yeah)  
FINN:  
Everybody's on the yellow brick road **

They put their arms around each other's shoulders

**GIRLS:  
There's enough for you, you, you youyouyou  
BOYS:  
There's enough for me, me, me mememe  
SAM+ARTIE+QUINN+RACHEL:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (FINN, MIKE, TINA: yeah, yeah)  
PUCK+BLAINE+SANTANA+BRITTANY:  
We're the colours of the rainbow (KURT+RORY+MERCEDES+SUGAR: yeah, yeah) **

Mercedes, Rachel and Santana come to the front to finish off the song

**RACHEL:  
We're the colours of the rainbow yeah-eheh-eh  
MERCEDES:  
Yeahehehehe, we're the colours c-colours c-colours of the rainbow, yeah,  
SANTANA:  
We're the colours of the rainbow, rrrr-rainbow, rrrr-rainbow, yeahyeahyeahyeah, yeah yeahyeah, colours of the rainbow-ow yeah**

The Lopez family clap as the New Directions jump off the stage.

"I'm back!" Rosa calls from the door before running and jumping into Santana's arms "I don't want to eat nuts any more. " She tells her "It made me feel icky."

"Sorry Rosa" Marco tells her

"S'okay" Rosa smiles "They gave me a teddy bear. I'm gonna call him Buttercup because he's lellow"

"Lellow?" Quinn asks

"Yellow" Brittany tells her, Quinn nods in understanding

"You missed the performance Rosa" Maria tells her

"Can I go to the show instead?" Rosa asks

"Me too!" Cass agrees "Me want show!"

"Yeah!" Marco agrees

"You won't be able to see it Marco" Santana tells him

"I can still hear"

"I wanna see the Troubletones again anyway" Ariella says "I mean, What Doesn't Kill You was like, awesome"

"Please don't all come to the show" Santana begs

"We're all going to come to the show!" Maria announces, Santana groans "Oh come on, It'll be fun!"

"Really?" Santana says sarcastically "Even if you wanted to their wouldn't be enough space for all seventeen of you"

"There's enough space" Antonio announces, holding up his I-phone, Santana glares at him and he smirks "Looks like we're all going"

"Why do I even bother?" Santana asks herself sarcastically

**...**

**R&Rxxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Regionals

******Thanks Madame Degrassi19820**

**Chapter 9: Regionals**

The Lopez's take their seats, the six 'children' are in the fourth row back from the stage, near to the center, six of the adults are behind them and another four including Kristen who has Madalyn on her lap. The Warblers come on first; they perform Glad You Came by The Wanted, Stand by Lenny Kravitz and Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. Then a group called the Golden goblets made Rosa, Cass and Marco fall half asleep and Ariella gag. Finally they got off the stage and it was the New Directions turn. They started with Santana, Brittany and Quinn's mash-up of Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis and Take A Chance On Me by JLS. Then they get off the stage and the Troubletones come on;

**SANTANA:  
Move while you're watching me dance with the enemy I've got a remedy oh a oh a oh**

**BRITTANY:  
I can see you stalking like a predator  
I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple  
But I will not be caught  
Cos I can read those velvet eyes  
And all I see is lies**

SANTANA WITH THE TROUBLETONES:  
No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh

**MERCEDES WITH THE TROUBLETONES  
I'll start stop praying  
Cos I'm not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh**

TROUBLETONES:  
I'll move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh

BRITTANY:  
Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope  
All I've got's the floor

**SANTANA:  
Yeah you can try but I found the antidote  
Music is the cure**

**MERCEDES:  
So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time**

SANTANA WITH THE TROUBOETONES:  
No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh

**MERCEDES WITH THE TROUBLETONES:  
I'll start stop praying  
Cos I'm not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh**

TROUBLETONES:  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh

**BRITTANY:  
Lalalala lala lala lalala**

**SANTANA:  
Lalalala lala lala lala**

**MERCEDES:  
And when the music fades away  
I know I'll be OK  
Contagious rhythms in my brain  
Let it play**

BRITTANY:  
No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh

**SANTANA:  
I'll start stop praying  
Cos I'm not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh**

TORUBLETONES:  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh

**Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
BRITTANY+SANTANA+MERCEDES:  
Here is my remedy  
SANTANA+MERCEDES:  
Oh a oh a oh**

The Troubletones exit to stage right and they finish off with Rainbow

"…colours of the rainbow-ow yeah" Santana finishes, the other New Directions come forward to join her, Mercedes and Rachel and they bow together before walking off the stage. The judges stand up to go and decide who won and Ariella, Antonio and Julio grab Rosa, Cass and Marco and run to the New Directions dressing room while the adults stay in their seats.

"I have to say that that was pretty good" Antonio says as they step into the room, effectively getting the attention of the room

"How the hell did you get in here?" Santana asks, not really bothered and still picking her nails on the sofa with her legs on Brittany's lap

"He bribed his way in after I refused to flirt with the guy" Ariella says, picking her nails. It seems to be a family trait

"You tried to sell your cousin out?" Brittany asks him, he nods

"Classy." Santana comments

"That was so cool Tana" Rosa says

"Big lights!" Cass agrees

The voice calls through the loudspeaker that the crowd need to return to their seats, they quickly hug Santana and Brittany before making their way back.

"And the winner of the two-thousand and twelve regionals championship is….The New Directions!"

The Lopez's clap wildly and start off the standing ovation while the New Directions embrace on stage. Santana winks at her family; where would she be without them? They may be crazy and occasionally deluded but they were the best people she knew. They were her family. They'd stayed with her through thick and thin. What more could a person ask for?

**xxxxxxxx THE END xxxxxxxxx**

******Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed!**

******PS: The front cover has what I imagine the kids to look like so if you can actually see it the order going from the left accross is: Top row: Antonio, Julio, Ariella .Second row: Marco, Maria(Gloria Estafan(duh)), Cass. Bottom row: Rosa, Santana(duh), Madalyn**


End file.
